1. Field Of the Invention:
A cable strap is provided for securing a cable to a panel. The cable strap includes teeth to prevent rotation or longitudinal movement of the cable within the strap.
2. Prior Art:
Cable straps of the type to which the present invention pertains are in common usage, particularly in the automotive industry where it is necessary to secure electrical cables in place. Such electrical cables commonly form portions of wiring harnesses which are preassembled and then mounted in vehicles during assembly of the vehicles. Examples of prior art cable straps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,936,980, Rapata; 3,471,109, Meyer; 3,667,710, Moody et al and 4,490,886, Omata. Generally, such cable straps include a flexible strap portion having a buckle at one end. The strap portion is flexible and is wrapped around a cable or bundle of wires with one end of the strap being received in a slot in the buckle. Normally, the buckle is provided with a pawl in the slot which engages serrations or teeth on the inner face of the strap with the result that once the strap is inserted into the buckle slot, the strap is permanently engaged and will not come apart. The strap is normally provided with some type of fastening device for securement to a panel, such as a sheet metal panel of a vehicle. The strap is fastened in place on the panel thereby retaining the cable in the desired position.
One problem which has been encountered in connection with prior art cable straps is that the straps do not sufficiently engage the cable so as to prevent slippage of the strap along the cable or turning of the cable within the strap. It is important in vehicle assembly operations that the cable strap be exactly located on the cable both with respect to the length of the cable and with respect to the circumference of the cable so that when the fastener is secured to the panel, it will be exactly where it is supposed to be for securement. It will be understood that the wiring harness, including the cable strap, is ordinarily preassembled as above mentioned. Therefore, it is possible for the strap to move with respect to the cable during handling operations subsequent to preassembly of the wiring harness and installation on a vehicle.
The present invention resolves this problem by providing teeth on the cable strap which engage annular grooves on the cable sheath and also the surface of the cable sheath to prevent undesired longitudinal movement or turning movement of the cable with respect to the cable strap.